Mario Kart: Double Blast!!
Mario Kart: Double Blast!! (Also known as マリオカート９ in Japan, which means Mario Kart 9) is an upcoming racing game for the Wii U. It is the ninth installment in the Mario Kart series ''in the mainstream series, the twelfth in the series overall and the second one for the Wii U, as ''Mario Kart 8 is the first one. This marks the first installment in the series to follow them in the same console as the predecessor. A noticeable new addition is the Cosmic Blast Zone where a Launch Star-like portal is found in some sections of the tracks and racers that pass through it will get launched to a galactic-ish, aerial version of the course for a short time. Returning additions include ATVs, Gliders, underwater driving, anti-gravity and the Double Dash!! feature from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in which two characters will drive in the same kart, with one driving and the other throwing Items and attacking. Gameplay The game is very similar to past installments in the series in terms of gameplay, especially Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and the previous game Mario Kart 8. Instead of 8 or 12 racers in the track, there are 10 racers present in the track in this game (20 if counting pairs separately). Gliders and anti-gravity remain unchanged, but underwater driving gets an additional twist. In some underwater sections, there are both downhill ramps for the player to get underwater and a regular ramp that will turn the Kart's wheels into Jet Motors to drive on the water, rather than under it. Both ways are optional and depend on which way or ramp drivers pass through. ATVs make a comeback while Bikes are not included in the game. Kart customization is changed slightly, now each character have their own Kart body (with the main character in the pair having their Kart body unlocked and the secondary one their Kart body locked at first) but they still can be used by other characters of the same weight class. This means that lightweight characters can only use their Kart bodies and the other lightweight's Kart bodies, same for medium and heavyweights, like in Double Dash!!. All Wheels and Gliders, however, can be used by any character. Some characters have Karts and some others have ATVs. A noticeable new feature is the Cosmic Blast Zone, which is a special, galactic-aerial version of the track's section where it's portal is located. After passing through the portal, racers will have their vehicles modified to replace the wells with Rockets and they are launched through it following this aerial section in some kind of tube, meaning it has barriers so players will not get out of road (they will get stunned for a momenti if touching the barrier, though). Racers will ride in a bumper manner here, as they are able to move freely in the zone and push opponents. However, Items cannot be used in the Cosmic Blast Zone, meaning that there are no Items Boxes here either; if the racers have Items they will not be able to use them until they exit the zone. Tricks can be done in this game as well, but it is slightly changed. When both characters do a small trick after a little jump or impulse they'll just get a little boost. However, after passing through a big ramp both will do more exciting tricks, especially the character in the back, who is able to do more tricks in a chain. A trick count is established while the racers are in mid-air and going down through the track (Note that is the ramp is too big it will conduct to gliding instead). If the back character performs all of the tricks in a chain the boost will get considerable better, if not it will give a regular boost. Aditionally, in Co-op Mode if the two players do their tricks at the same time they will get an exceptional boost like the one they can do when starting the race. Special Items from Double Dash!! make a return as well, but with a slight change. Unlike in Double Dash!!, ''each character, regardless of being with their default partner or not, have their own Special Item, with some having an unique effect and others having similar effects to a regular item or their partner's Special Item. The mentioned features such as gliding, underwater driving (and on-water driving as well) as well as anti-gravity will be incorporated in some way in Retro Courses, with some getting more noticeable changes than others, this also includes the new Cosmic Blast feature that will be incorporated in a few Retro courses. Wii U Gamepad integration works the same as in ''Mario Kart 8, with Off-TV Play, course map displaying and gyroscope steering functionalities. Also, the Mario Kart TV feature that is included in the Miiverse integration returns as well, sharing it with Mario Kart 8 for other people to see player's race replay videos and comment on. Since there are now 10 racers in the track instead of the usual 8 or 12, the point management system is a little bit changed as well: Modes Characters The game has 10 default pairs and 10 unlockable pairs for a total of 20 pairs. If characters are counted separately, there are exactly 20 default characters and 20 unlockable characters, marking a total of 40 characters overall. However, it has been announced that the game will have DLC Packs after it's release, with each one containing one or more pairs of characters (with Special Items) and some having new Cups, adding more to the roster of characters. Also, each default pair has their own name for recognition. However, the name will change if they are with another partner that is not their default one (Mario and Luigi are named "The Mario Bros." if they are together, but if Mario is with Bowser they are named "That Unexpected Pairing", for example) Default Unlockable DLC Items Items found on the track New Items Returning Items Special Items Kart Bodies Vehicle Customization Courses Nitro Courses Retro Courses Trivia *This is the second game in the series to feature two characters in one vehicle, the first one being Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. **Also, both game titles are very similar, except this one has Blast instead of Dash. Both even have the "!!" at the end. *Even if excluding the DLC characters, this game has the most playable characters in any Mario Kart title to date if counted separately, with 40 playable characters. *This game marks Mona's first 3D appearance as well as her first appearance outside of the WarioWare series and in a Mario game.'' ''This is Princess Shokora's first 3D, playable and second appearance in a game overall as well. *While Metal Mario doesn't appear in the game, Mario is able to turn Metal when using a Metal Box, making it look like playing as him. **Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Spirit will look metallic, but they will maintain their galactic look which differentiates them from the rest of the characters. *This is the first game to feature 10 racers in one track rather than eight or twelve. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Wii U Games Category:Home Console Games Category:DohIMissed's Games